Winter Musings
by Vila Restal
Summary: A One Shot on the 'Fall Musings' story that I had done a while back. This will tie everything up now. Thanks for reading.


_Parallel Time – Collinwood_

After a couple of months of hit and miss on the Serum to cure Brian, he was finally able to go back to his Time Band to be with his Children, and his one true love Angelique. He was thinking of what transpired as to what brought him here hoping to save his Father Quentin Collins, but that failed only because he had to end his life by smashing his Father's Skull in with the Wolf's Head cane that his Cousin Barnabas had left for him before he passed away.

He was going to miss this version of his Family, even Carolyn's smart mouth which rivaled his own! He smiled at the thought though of being with his Family again. Barnabas stood next to him as they stood at the door that was in the East Wing to the room that would send Brian back home. Brian looked at Barnabas for the last time.

"Barnabas, I'm going to miss you and your Family here. I'm glad to have known you now." Brian said with a smile on his face.

"And I will miss you as well Dear Cousin. Perhaps one day we shall meet again. And hopefully under better circumstances." Barnabas said to Brian with a smile on his face as well.

"Do me a favor though. Just keep an eye out on Alondra from time to time to make sure nothing happens to her." Brian said with some sadness in his voice knowing that his onetime girlfriend could not return home because she would revert back to serving her former Master and Nicholas Blair!

"I shall. Don't worry though, for I know she can handle herself in a fight." Barnabas told Brian while remembering the night they tried to rescue Quentin from Angelique's house.

"Well, I better get inside now before it changes and have to wait who knows how long before it changes again." Brian said with regret in his voice.

"I will watch for you to depart my friend. And don't forget what Julia told you about the Serum in case you do have to use it." Barnabas reminded Brian.

"Don't worry, I won't." Brian said while patting the small pocket on the bag that he brought with him with the Serum in case it should fail when he returns home.

Brian then entered the Room, and waited for it to change. After about 5 minutes, it changed. Barnabas smiled and wished him a safe trip back home.

_**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**_

_Regular Time_

Brian found himself in his Time Band, and found the secret staircase that would take him outside without the rest of the Family seeing him. He made his way to the Old House, and opened the door and went inside.

He saw the Drawing Room was a mess as usual from the Twins, and shook his head while smiling at it! He put his bag down, and went to see if anyone was home. He found the mail on the Kitchen table, and was glad it was only a couple of months that he was gone from here, unlike the Time Band that he left that was running a bit faster, but a couple of Decades behind.

He sat down in his favorite chair, and closed his eyes for a bit. He was then suddenly woken up by two pairs of hands shaking him awake! He smiled as he saw his twins Barnabas and Alondra! He picked them up and hugged them like there was no tomorrow! He then let go of them to hug his son Will next! He then released him, and standing there with tears coming down her face was his Wife Angelique!

He went over to her, and gave her a deep, passionate Kiss! She returned the kiss in full passion! Will then cleared his throat as to remind his Father and Stepmother that there were two minors in the room! They broke the kiss, with Angelique whispering to Brian that they have a lot to 'make up' for! Brian grinned at that thought!

He then told the twins that he had to speak to their mother for a few minutes, and that he would be with them shortly.

Once the twins left with Will insisting on it, Brian then explained to Angelique after what happened after Will left to bring the letter to her. He told her about that the Julia in the other Time Band had started work on a Serum for him, and it took several trials before she found one that would work. He then informed her that if for some reason the Serum did not work to well here, he had more in case the Full Moon should change him into a Werewolf again.

She was shocked by this, but she would stay with him no matter what! She told Brian that she had to make up an excuse as to why he was here. She told the Family that he had gone looking for Quentin because no one knew where he had gone! Brian said that he would tell that Quentin had gone to Egypt to study the Pyramids, but was bitten by a poisonous Snake, and died before a cure could be administrated. He would tell them that they had both travelled under assumed names so that one could not find the other, but Brian being a former investigative reporter, had his sources as to where his Father had gone. He would say that he got there too late, and decided to have his Father buried there since that was Quentin's final request.

He then hugged Angelique again, vowing never to do something like this again. She smiled at him, and they went to check on the twins and Will to see what trouble they were going to get into now.


End file.
